


Country’s really not my style

by MoonsWriter



Series: Rhodestead moments [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Robin is only mentioned - Freeform, Theme Party, country theme party, cow boy hats, flannel shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: There will be a theme party for the hospital donors and Will is thinking about ask Connor to go together, but Connor’s dating Robin.In which all of them are dressed ridiculously but Dr. Rhodes does not look bad at all... even if he should.





	Country’s really not my style

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thank you all for reading my others works and for the kudos, you make me smile!  
> Hope you enjoy this new little story, thanks to who will read it.  
> Sorry for my english, please comment.  
> Enjoy.

Will is almost certain that Connor likes him back, and he means like with capitol L.  
The surgeon flirts back 85% of the times even if he’s dating Robyn and everybody knows that, and they went out for drinks at Molly’s four times yet, just the two of them and for not particular reason. So, Will decides to take his chances with the handsome surgeon when Ms. Goodwin announces that there will be a party for the hospital donors in a week and that they all are invited to attend it.  
Second thoughts pass Will’s mind the moment he acknowledges that the party will be a theme party, more precisely a country party; Dr. Rhodes doesn’t seem at all the kind of guy who wears flannels and a cow boy hat.  
Will is chickening out and deciding to go to the fucking party alone when Connor, with black hair all messy due to the cap that has just been taken off, smiles and winks at him while leaving the elevator after a surgery. At first Will thinks he’s imagining things, because no way in hell Connor Rhodes winks at him like that -without nothing from him first- it’s just too good to be true but still; this is where and when all starts, this is what leads Dr. Halstead to now. 

He is now waiting for Connor in the break room, their shift starts in five minutes and he is rearranging his locker to buy time and talk to Connor alone.  
“Hey, tomorrow night there’s the party” begins Will with casual tone after a while “I know you probably aren’t the country kind of guy but, you know, we kind of have to go anyway so I was wondering that, maybe, we can go together?” says in one breath and avoiding Connor’s blue eyes that seem like they can read his mind.  
“I can’t” simply answers Rhodes and his voice sounds so cold that Will almost shivers; “country’s really not your thing, uh?” is the only thing Will can say without sounding too disappointed. “I’m sorry but I already have plans, with Robyn” says Connor and Will’s heart sunk a little more in his chest, “oh, okay. No problem, man” murmurs with a fake smile before leaving the room missing the look Connor gave him. 

The following night, Will is at the damn party and he’s wearing an horrible red and black flannel shirt and a ridiculous cow boy hat, only two things make him feel a little bit better: Connor is not going to see him dressed like that, and all the others guests look pretty much as ridiculous as him.  
He is leaning against the bar counter with a cold beer in his hand when Natalie approaches him, smile on her face and hair tie in a braid. Okay, she doesn’t look so bad thinks Will ordering a beer for her too and murmuring an “hello”. “Here all alone?” she asks and Will shrugs and takes another sip from his drink. They drink and small talk for a while until “I thought you said Rhodes was not coming?” says Natalie after a moment of silence and a couple of sips from her beer, Will’s head snaps at her and then at the front door following her gaze. And there he is, with a flannel shirt of different shades of blue that makes his eyes stand out and a black cow boy hat that would be embarrassing on anybody else, Dr. Connor Rhodes is just appeared in the room and it’s like all the people and noises around Will have stopped to look at the newest guest. If he didn’t like him so much, sure as hell Will would hate this guy just for looking so good without effort and in that outfit.  
When he turns again towards Natalie the doctor is smiling knowingly at him and Will can’t really say or do anything to make her stop doing that, they are still watching each others’ in the eyes in silence when Connor approaches them with a tiny nervous smile, “Hey Will, Nat” simply says as a hello. Dr. Manning hits jokingly Will in the chest and excuses herself leaving them alone, Halstead finishes his beer in one last go and “thought you had other plans tonight” says giving sideways glances at his colleague who simply shrugs and orders himself and Will a drink.  
“It lasts less then I thought it would, she was surprisingly understanding”, Connor speaks and Will frowns and fights with himself in his mind not sure if asking for more would be a good move since the surgeon is arrived alone and he knows was with Robyn. “Understanding?” asks Will before he can stop himself, Rhodes looks at him and for a moment there are only them, eyes in eyes and the usual tension that pushes them towards each other every time they are close; “I just broke up with Robyn” blurts out Connor breaking the silence. Will is about to tell that he is sorry even if he’s really not but the other man stops him from talking making their bottle meet and “my decision, I just have someone else in mind lately”. Will nods, he took a sip of his beer and lets the words he just heard sink in his brain; “very lucky someone” murmurs the red head, then he clears his throat and adds “what are you doing here, then? Why don’t you go and make your move?”. Will is surprised that his voice didn’t crack, he hates himself for having said what he has just said.  
“You think I should?” asks Connor pulling off his hat and putting it on a table behind Will, their bodies almost touch and Halstead can barely think straight. “Yea-” Will clears his throat again ‘cause with Connor’s gaze on him it’s like breathing and talking are no more simple actions to do, “yeah, I think you should. Even if you’re dressed like that” says Will with an embarrassing sound and drinks from his bottle to shut his mouth. Rhodes chuckles a little and looks down at himself for a second “yeah, country not really by best look”; Will doesn’t want to say it, he shouldn’t say it, but “you are actually the best looking person present despite what you wear so don’t worry about that”.  
The cheeks of Dr. Halstead turn red before he finishes the sentence, with wide eyes he is trying to find something to say to apologise or just to make the other man forget what’s just happened but Connor interrupts him.  
The surgeon puts his bottle on the counter, “then I’ll make my move” says and takes Will’s hat out of his head; Will is frozen on the spot, his mind blank and also full of ‘what is happening?’ and ‘oh my God’ and ‘what is he going to do?’  
Then Connor puts Will’s hat down too and takes a step towards him and he’s so close that their chests brush with every breath, the red head’s breathing stops in his lungs when Rhodes leans in and his mouth is just an inch from Will’s ear, he can feel his hot breath and shivers.  
“Hey beautiful, wanna get out of here?” whispers the surgeon and the other man can’t really do anything else than nod.


End file.
